fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aversa
, Inverse |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =November 3 |nationality =Plegia |factions =Grimleal |occupation(s)=Adviser of Gangrel Adviser of Validar |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King (fought in Chapter 22: An Ill Presage, joins in Paralogue 22: The Wellspring of Truth) |class =Dark Flier (Awakening) Pegasus Knight (TMS♯FE) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tanaka Kumi English Cindy Robinson }} Aversa is an antagonist in Fire Emblem Awakening. She is a scheming femme fatale, Validar's protege, and Gangrel's subordinate. Profile ''Fire Emblem Awakening Originally a plain girl in her youth, Aversa hailed from an unnamed village where she had a strong relationship with her parents. She also possessed innate magical talent, though she herself was unaware of it. By sheer chance one day, Validar and the Grimleal discovered Aversa and brainwashed her to do his bidding. To ensure their control over her would not be wavered, Validar and the Grimleal killed anyone who had ties to her. Aversa was then brainwashed to believe she was an orphan on the streets who was adopted by Validar, prompting her to immediately pledge loyalty to him. Aversa is first seen in Chapter 5 where she accompanies Gangrel to the Border Pass to swap Maribelle for the Fire Emblem. When Chrom kills a Plegian that attempts to charge at Emmeryn, Aversa attempts to kill their hostage, but is abruptly stopped by a powerful wind spell from Ricken, who frees Maribelle from Aversa's grasp. Aversa leaves the scene with Gangrel, believing that their soldiers are more than capable of killing the Ylisseans. She later accompanies Gangrel to the Plegian Castle courtyard to witness Emmeryn's execution. However, Chrom and his forces surprise the Plegians and just when it seems that Emmeryn is about to be saved by Phila and her Pegasus Knights, Aversa summons a squad of Risen Archers who quickly kill them. Following Gangrel's supposed "death", Aversa changed her allegiances to the new king, Validar, though she had always been loyal to him from the start. She greets Chrom and the others as they negotiate with Validar to obtain ships and funding to invade Valm. While Ylisse and Ferox battle Valm overseas, Validar and Aversa make preparations for Grima's return. Upon "killing" Walhart, Aversa is seen with Validar as they give the final Gemstone, though it is revealed to be a ruse as the Fire Emblem is the only thing that would stop Grima. As the Shepherds make their escape, Aversa comments on Robin's tactical prowess. Nonetheless, Validar manages to escape with the Fire Emblem and begins the ritual to summon Grima, tasking Aversa with guarding the entrance to the ritual site with twelve powerful Risen. Though Aversa puts up a good fight, she is forced to retreat. Validar is then killed after a grueling fight inside, and Aversa vows vengeance on his killers. Aversa arrives at Mount Prism with a large group of Grimleal where she attempts to stop the Shepherds. Like before, she puts up a good fight, but is eventually defeated and seemingly dies at the end of the battle, welcoming death. In her Paralogue, Aversa is revealed to have survived her encounter at Mount Prism without explanation, and is now seeking the truth behind her past, journeyed to the Wellspring of Truth. Robin discovers Aversa in the wellspring and informs Chrom, so they decide to investigate further to ensure she isn't preaching about the Grimleal. Following the destruction of the wellspring's mirages, Aversa looks into the waters and learns about her past and subsequent enslavement to Validar and the Grimleal. Seeking to atone for her actions, Chrom offers Aversa a spot in the Shepherds; she is surprised considering that she had caused them much suffering before, but accepts nonetheless. An Outrealm Aversa manages to seduce Old Hubba into giving up his Einherjar cards, forcing Chrom and the Shepherds to reclaim the Einherjar in four series of campaigns against them on different Outrealms. After the war, Aversa returns to her hometown where she lived her life as a normal woman possibly to make up the lost time taken away by Validar, and the Grimleal. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Aversa is an antagonistic Mirage and that took control of Ayaha Oribe after the Mass Disappearance five years earlier. She takes pleasure in controlling Ayaha and seals the outside world from her ears to prevent that control from breaking. At Shibuya 106, she uses Ayaha as part of a large attack on the audience present for a Kiria/Yashiro Tsurugi concert and is subsequently pursued through Illusory 106. On the roof, Aversa loses control of Ayaha when Tsubasa's song breaks through and returns Ayaha to her senses. In the ensuing battle, Aversa is defeated. Aversa later reappears in Illusory Dolhr, having been revived by the Shadow Dragon. Personality Aversa is a cruel, manipulative, and cold woman highlighted with her seductive traits. She is fiercely loyal to her superiors, though more so to Validar who supposedly took her in from the streets as an orphan. Due to Validar's brainwashing, she is willing to die for him, and continues serving Grima after his death. However, after the brainwashing is undone, Aversa's personality changes back to her original one and she is horrified of what she has done and wishes to atone for her actions by destroying the Grimleal. She is wary of others in the army feeling that they may kill her out of spite due to her actions under Grimleal control. She strikes a bond with Robin, either forming a rivalry with Female Robin or teasing Male Robin. Aversa cares much about her appearance as shown in her conversations with Tiki in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC. She is jealous of Tiki because of her Manakete status, as she is over 3,000 years old but is still young in dragon years. Aversa jokes that by the time someone calls Tiki a hag, her grandkids' grandkids would be buried. She is not concerned with eternal life, stating that she is more content with eternal youth. In their conversation, she mentions that she would like to go back to how she looked like 10 years prior to the events of ''Awakening. In her supports with male Robin, she feels that no one in the army truly trusts her, is insecure about living her life as a pawn of others, and lives away from camp. Despite this Robin tries to warm up to her only for her to coldly dismiss him. Nevertheless Aversa enjoys teasing Robin, calling him "Big Brother" much to his discomfort. In the end though, she opens up to him and decides to join in with everyone so she won't feel lonely. This can go further if they S-Support, feeling that only Robin gives her hope, Aversa wants to marry Robin, which he accepts. In Aversa's supports with female Robin, the two become overly competitive against each other to try and see who deserves Chrom. In these supports, Aversa shows an attraction to Chrom. Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. By the end of the support, they decide to duel each other to see who is more fit to serve Chrom, but after they are ambushed by the Risen, they realize that it would be better if they combined their talents instead of fighting each other. She bathes longer than anyone else in the army and is the fondest of taking long swims. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Chapter 22 |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= ''*''Dropped when defeated ''**''Lunatic+: Has one random lunatic+ skill Chapter 25 |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= ''*''Dropped when defeated ''**''Lunatic+: Has one random lunatic+ skill Paralogue 22/Playable |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |85% |40% |60% |50% |65% |60% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | -1 | +3 | +1 | +1 | -2 | 0 | 0 |} Supports *Robin (Can marry Male Robin) *Morgan (Only if Aversa is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Aversa has a lot of quirks and assets that makes her an interesting unit to both as an enemy and an ally. She is the only unit whose base class is the Dark Flier. Aversa has much stronger Magic growth rates and caps than both Sumia and Cordelia making her the best Dark Flier in the game barring Cynthia with Robin as her father who has Magic as his asset. Aversa is a tad slower and less skillful than Cordelia and Sumia, but with her starting stats, there is not much of problem with this. At Level 20, Aversa is ready to reclass straight into another second tier class, and she will need to if you plan on increasing her stats. Starting off as a Level 20 Dark Flier also means that she already has all of the skills from the Pegasus Knight and Dark Flier classes, allowing her to start off with Galeforce to clear maps for training faster. Although Aversa starts out with good stats, she will need to be cautious of Archers mostly due to her subpar defenses. With Pegasus Knight as her base class, she can also promote or slide reclass into the Falcon Knight class. Cordelia is still better option for this class, but Aversa is slightly ahead of Sumia in the strength stat for this class. Nevertheless, Aversa does not really have to come into this class unless Rally Speed or Lancefaire is desired, both of which are modestly useful for Aversa. In the end, she is best suited as a Dark Flier. Aversa most unique quirk is her exclusive skill Shadowgift, allowing her to use Dark tomes in other tome wielding class even if she is not a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer. She can use Shadowgift very well, but she will not be able to fully exploit its potential since only two of her tome-wielding classes can use it without redundancy. Shadowgift is THE skill to pass down to a Morgan mothered by her (even more than Galeforce, which she can obtain on her own), as she can use it in a total of seven non-dark tome wielding classes. Still, for Aversa, this allows her to wield many of the great Dark Tomes like Ruin, Nosferatu, and the strongest tome in the game, Goetia, in her non-Dark Mage classes. Reclassing Aversa's two reclass options are the Dark Mage and Wyvern Rider classes. Wyvern Rider Aversa is subpar compared to Cherche, as she is slightly faster, skilled, and more resistant to magic than her but Cherche's stats compliment the class better than Aversa, having better strength and defenses. Still, her strength cap as a Wyvern Lord will match her Dark Flier magic cap, but most likely a few reclassings will be needed in order to achieve this. In the end Aversa can grab a few skills if she needs from these classes including Quick Burn, Tantivy, Deliverer, Lancebreaker, and Swordbreaker. The weaponbreaker skills help reduce the hit percentages from classes with high Skill, such as Assassin, and if she uses swords at any point, gives her a good chance to avoid attacks from lance users. Aversa as a Dark Mage is probably the best reclassing option, since it compliments her good Magic stat. She either matches or exceeds several stat growths compared to Tharja and Henry, which makes her a great optional Dark Mage unit. Her Sorcerer promotions is fantastic for her, though it will make Shadowgift useless. Aversa's only attacking skill, Vengeance, comes from this class and is a good option if damage piling is needed. This also works well in conjunction with Shadowgift to use Nosferatu in her Dark Flier base class. Tomebreaker is also good for dodging problematic wind mages. Dark Knight Aversa is an interesting option as she can use dark tomes, provided that Shadowgift is on her skill slots. From the class, she can learn Slow Burn, although it is relatively unhelpful due to the fact that the player's units will most likely be powerful enough to clear most DLCs and the final chapter. However, Lifetaker does allow her to ease pressure on healers. and allows her to restore half her health each time she defeats an enemy on the player's turn. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Chapter 1= Rush Zan Bufu Dark Envy |items=Enticing Jealousy }} |-|Chapter 6= Rush Mabufudyne Lullaby Song Dark Envy }} Fire Emblem Heroes ;Dark One :''A wily mage who serves Gangrel of Plegia. Excels at using her charms to disarm and then destroy her foes. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Ruin }} Tome |Skill= Fenrir Dragon Gaze }} Tome |Skill= Fenrir Dragon Gaze }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Aversa/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Aversa/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Aversa - Dark One : Having reclaimed the truth, Aversa returned to the town of her birth and started life anew as an ordinary girl—as if making up for the time that was stolen from her. ; Aversa and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Aversa, above all else. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Aversa is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Her name is most likely based on the Italian "avversiera" which means female devil. Aversa's name could also come from the word "aversion", which means a strong dislike or disinclination of someone or something that arouses such feelings. Inverse means something that is the opposite or reverse of something else. Trivia * In the Japanese script it is not explained why Validar chose to brainwash her. The overseas localization, however, implies Aversa always had a talent for Dark Magic. *Aversa's outfit as a Dark Flier, both in official art and in character model, is unique; no other character shares the design of her outfit. Her outfit appears to be shorter in game compared to her official art. *Her artwork shows her wielding a Dark Tome, likely Goetia. *Aversa shares her English voice actress, Cindy Robinson, with Libra. In Heroes, Cindy Robinson also voices as Peri and Hinoka. In addition, she also voiced fellow dark-magic user Nuibaba in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Kumi Tanaka, with Nowi. *Early concept art of Aversa suggests that she was originally planned to be a Sorcerer. *Aversa's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade was first released in North America. *An alternate version of her serves as the main antagonist of several DLC chapters in Fire Emblem Awakening. She was one of the reasons why some of the Einherjar were fighting Chrom and his army. Notably this Aversa had a relationship with Old Hubba although this was merely a feint in order to get access to the cards of the Einherjar. *Aversa is shown wielding a sword in Chapter 9 while still in her Dark Flier attire. Though Dark Fliers cannot wield swords, one of Aversa's reclassing options, Dark Knight, can. *Aversa is the only non-DLC character in the game that has a weapon named after her; Aversa's Night. *In her B support with Female Robin, Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. This would make her roughly 27 years old during her first appearance. *If Aversa is reclassed into a class with an outfit that bares her arms or legs, she uses a generic model with light skin, rather than a dark-skinned model. She shares this characteristic with Flavia. *A set of map sprites featuring Aversa in the Mage class line exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. *Aversa is the second Spotpass Character in Awakening to be playable in Heroes. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters